


Overconfidence (marill omorashi)

by ShyBay33



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Desperation, Gen, Omorashi, Urination, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29267469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyBay33/pseuds/ShyBay33
Summary: A marill named Aqua (female) joins the mudkip Bay (male) and pikachu Pichanu (female) for an adventure. She ends up being too nervous to relieve her bladder. It has to come out eventually though...
Kudos: 2





	Overconfidence (marill omorashi)

Oh joy! This was a very special day for me. I had recently joined the team Shy and this was my first day going out on an adventure. It had always been a dream of mine to go out and explore the world and find treasure; and, today, I would finally be able to!

Joining me in this trip was Bay, the leader, and his trusted partner Pichanu. I met them up and a place that they call the Small Sand Dune. Of course, I showed up early because I wanted to go as soon as possible. After some sitting around and not doing much, Bay and Pichanu eventually showed up.

Me: Hi, Bay! Hi, Pichanu!

Pichanu: Hello.

Bay: Hey there. So your name is Aqua, right?

Me: Yes! That's me!

Bay: Great. You sound excited.

Me: Oh yes! I've been looking forward to this for so long!

Bay: I like your enthusiasm. It says to me that you'll truly put forth your best effort.

Pichanu: It's actually quite a privilege to adventure with us. Bay is pretty picky about who he chooses for the team. He must see something special in you.

Me: Really?

Bay: Yes. It's true. I could tell when we met that you would make a valuable member; plus, you're cute enough to make the team. 

Me: Cute enough?

Bay: I want to put together a team of cute pokemon to prove to the world that, while we may be small, our strong spirits will drive us to success. It's going pretty well to. The team has become quite well recognized. 

Me: That's so cool. How come you wanted me though? I'm not very strong.

Bay: It was more about your personality as to why I think that you'll be a valuable member. While you may not be strong, I can tell that you'll work hard to get stronger. Also, in advance, I brought some stuff along to help you. 

Me: What is it? 

Bay took his bag and pulled out what looked kind of like potions.

Bay: If a pokemon drinks these, it will instantly become stronger. 

Me: Really? How does that work?

Bay: No idea to be honest. I've had them myself though and they definitely do help. Do you want to try them?

Me: Of course! If they'll help me do better than I want them!

Bay: Okay. Have at it then. 

The amount of these drinks that Bay brought along was crazy. He kept pulling them out one after the other. Wanting to leave a good impression on Bay, though, I drank them one by one. There were so many... Drinking so much made my belly hurt a bit but I took down every last one of them.

Pichanu: Wow. How in the world did you drink all of that at once? 

Bay: I'm sure that being a water type helped with that. I kind of feel bad for her though. She's probably gonna have to pee really badly soon.

Me: Oh I'll be fine.

Bay: Well, okay then. It's about time that we got going. There's a pokemon here that needs our help. 

Me: That's what we're doing today?

Bay: Yeah. I thought that it would be a good training mission for you. 

Me: Well, I'm ready!

Pichanu: Let's get going then. 

And so, we began our journey. I knew that I would have to pee soon after drinking all of that stuff but the mission was only on floor 4 so I was sure that I could make it until after then. Even as we were walking around on the first floor, I could feel myself getting the need to go due to the large amount of liquid that I consumed.

I stayed in the middle while Pichanu and Bay did most of the fighting but I helped out when I could. Despite my growing need, I was having fun. It was taking longer than I had expected to make it through the dungeon though. I knew that I should've relieved myself but I wanted to prove myself and I didn't like others seeing me go. I did my best not to look suspicious; but, by floor 3, Bay noticed that I looked uncomfortable.

Bay: Aqua, you shouldn't try to hold it. If you have to go then you should just go.

Me: I'm doing fine! I don't have to go!

Bay: ... I kind of doubt that, but whatever. I'll take your word for it. 

I knew that he didn't believe me but he left me alone and our mission would be over on the next floor so I decided that I would be fine. It wasn't taking us too long but the discomfort in my bladder was growing faster than I ever though that it could. Soon enough, though, we made it to our destination.

The client was a kakuna that had gotten lost in the dungeon. I was already getting excited that I would be able to safely relieve myself soon. I watched as Pichanu used her team badge to transport the kakuna out of the dungeon. I assumed that was that but then something else came up.

Bay: Huh? It seems that there's another pokemon farther in that needs help. 

Pichanu: We can't just leave it here. We have to help.

Bay: Yeah. I don't like the idea of not helping when we could. We have to go.

Bay turned around and looked at me again.

Bay: Come on, Aqua. I know you have to go. No pokemon could drink that much and not have to.

I groaned.

Me: Okay. I'll admit that I have to go but I'll be fine. Trust me!

Bay: I don't want you to be uncomfortable though.

Me: I'm fine! I can hold it!

Bay sighed.

Bay: Ok whatever. Let's just go. 

Pichanu nodded and we started our way further into the dungeon. Things were going just fine; but then, all of the sudden: It's a monster house! I happened to be in the back at the time though and I couldn't see much. Bay and Pichanu worked hard to fight off the hostile pokemon though. 

I felt kind of helpless in the back. I wish that I could have done more. I wondered if I should try to pee somewhere while they were busy but I though, “What if they need me?” So I stayed and waited. 

Although I never really got to do anything, we broke through and went on. The setback only gave my bladder more time to fill though. At this point, it was hard just for me to walk without squeezing my feet together but I had come too far to give up now. I could tell that Bay and Pichanu were worrying about me though. 

We finally made it to the floor that the needy pokemon was on. At this point, all that I could think about is getting done quick and then peeing. 

Luck just wasn't in my favor though. I was walking in the back again; and, as we were walking along, I was suddenly tackled from behind. I screamed as I fell do the ground. Not so much because it hurt but because it scared me. Even worse, the shock had finally pushed me over the edge. My bladder burst open.

Urine started hissing out of me as I laid there. Although I wanted to, I just couldn't stop peeing. It made a puddle on the ground and soaked me all over my belly. The pokemon that attacked me apparently ran away from the sight. Bay and Pichanu were watching me wet myself now but I realized that there was no point trying to hold it anymore. I let my bladder release everything that was in it. Though I felt very relieved now, I was super embarrassed at what had just happened. I had tears in my eyes.

Me: I... I'm sorry, Bay...

He smiled and started petting me on my forehead.

Bay: Don't be upset about it. Just relax and enjoy the fact that your bladder is empty now. 

Me: H-huh?

Bay: Like I said, I'm sure that any pokemon would have problems holding their pee after drinking so much. Why wouldn't you just pee when you had to go though?

Me: I didn't want anyone to see me go and I didn't want to slow you down either.

Bay: Aww. It would've been fine. Everyone needs to tinkle sometimes. 

Me: I thought I could make it though. I'm so embarrassed...

Pichanu: It'll be okay.

Bay: No need to be upset. Come on. Get up and I'll clean you off. 

I smiled and he patted my head. He sprayed water all over my body and washed away the urine that was soaking my fur. 

Me: Thank you, Bay. You really do care about me.

He hugged me.

Bay: We all make our share of mistakes. I feel better myself now that I know that you're feeling better. I don't want my friends to be uncomfortable. 

Me: Thank you for being so understanding. 

Pichanu: You're one of us now. We want you to be comfortable and happy on our team.

Bay stroked me on my forehead.

Bay: Take all the time that you need. I'm sure that you need a good snuggle after all that. 

We sat there together for a while and Bay petted and cuddled me. Pichanu joined in too. I was so happy to have found such good friends like them. They truly just wanted what was best for me. I cried a little big again but this time out of happiness. Eventually, I felt good enough and slowly released my grip on Bay. He helped me back on my feet and we soon got back to work.

As we finished our mission, I walked right up alongside my new friends and helped them fight any enemies that got in our way. We were soon done though. Bay then invited me to come play with him for a while at home which I happily agreed to. We played all day although I had to stop pretty often to pee again. At this point, though, I didn't care if Bay or Pichanu saw me while I went. In fact, I felt kind of comforted because it reminded me of earlier. Exhausted at the end of the day, we cuddled up and slept together. I had never slept with another pokemon before but I was comfortable and slept really well. Even though we had only been together for a day, they felt like my best friends already.


End file.
